No good byes
by LethalIngenuity
Summary: The new beginning that started at the end. The final thoughts of a Nation that learned how to turn his sorrows into strength. Canada's final moment during World War three.


**_re-editting this so that it's a bit more structured._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Damn this,_ I thought. _I can`t fucking feel my legs._ My vision was blurred, and my lungs felt as if they were on fire. I gripped the snow beneath me, and tried to use my arms to move myself forward. It was no use. My arms had become rigid from the cold, and the effort only caused me more pain. I had only managed to move myself a few centimetres forward, and felt my arms give way. I limply lay there, wishing to be somewhere else, anywhere but here. I almost gave up. I almost willed my heart to just stop beating. But then I saw something that made my heart stop, and I strongly willed it to continue.

Through the thick of the falling snow, I saw them. But only he saw me. Their backs were turned to me, but he saw me. He always saw me, when no one else did. At first I thought this to be a curse, but now I find it a blessing; it would actually be a huge advantage. I stared deeply into his striking blue eyes. They reminded me of the sky. Of how free he was. Of how even though he was on the ground, unable to move, he was free, and always would be. Without trying to get the attention of the two figures standing above him, he slowly moved his hand, and pointed. I looked in the direction he was pointing to. I immediately understood. This wouldn`t all have to be in vain. And I would be the one to make sure of that.

When I looked back, one of the two figures was holding out a bottle of vodka. He was pouring it over the blonde's body. I held back the urge to shout. The other figure with blond hair that was slicked back, threw a lighter on to the crumpled figure. Flames danced. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears. I was going to finish this, no matter what.

I dug into the hard packed snow with all my might, moving towards the wreckage that lay ahead of me.

_"O Canada, our home and native land,"_

I urged myself to continue singing, to get my mind off of all the pain.

_"True patriot love in all thy sons command."_

I sung softly. I thought of the busy streets of Toronto, to the quaint streets of Montreal, where the buildings left heavy reminders of France.

_"Car ton bras sait porter l'épée,"_

It took me a while to realize it, but I had sung the next line in French. In my mind, the image of a man with shoulder- length blond hair and blue eyes appeared. He was smiling at me, and had a hand out towards me.

_"Il sait porter la croix"_

Then in a flash, the image in my mind changed. It was the same man, but he held a defiant look in his eyes. He stood before a large crowd, arms tied behind his back. In front of him stood three men. Two of them had short brown hair and brown eyes, with the only differentiation between the two was that one had a curl on the left side of his head, while the other had a curl on the right side of his head. In between them stood a man with violet eyes who wore glasses that were perched just above the bridge of his nose. He had wavy brown hair, with a wild strand of hair going sticking out. All three of them were holding guns. The man in the middle held up his gun and pointed it towards the blond, with the two others following suit. The blond man just smiled, not begging for mercy, but not accepting defeat either.

A surge of pride coursed through me. I felt that even though it seemed as if the world was against me, I dare not give in.

_"From far and wide, O Canada"_

I was half way there. The wreckage of the helicopter wasn't far away. Hell, I could even see the backpack with its content laying scattered about. _Good_. I thought. _It`s still usable._

_"We stand on guard for thee."_

Another image came to mind, this time it being one of a man with short, messy, sandy blond hair, and green eyes that shone like emeralds. He was sitting at a table, crossed legged, and sipping tea. He noticed me, and raised a very thick eye brow. Then he smiled, and gestured towards the seat next to him, inviting me to sit beside him.

_"God keep our land glorious and free"_

The sandy blonde's body was being cradled by another blond wearing a leather jacket. He was shouting something, pleading for the man, but his green eyes were no longer shining. Beside them was another body. This one had black hair and dark brown eyes. Blood was seeping out of his left side, staining his white naval uniform.

I suddenly became aware of the tears streaming down my cheeks, and the numbing sensation crawling through my arms. Then I remembered those green eyes, and how lifeless they were, all because of how helpless I was back then. _I will not let anyone else harm anyone I love, ever again._ My arms were renewed with strength.

_"O Canada! We stand on guard for thee"_

Before I knew it, I was at my destination. In my hand I held some sort of remote, which only had one button. It was connected to a large black box, which could be set with a timer. There was no need for this though. _Leave it to the hero to create a bomb that can easily be set off with the push of the button._ I thought. The two figures from before had finally noticed me, due to the trail of blood I had left. They were approximately 20 metres away. But that was okay. What I was about to do had enough power to destroy all of Europe. All the people who had no wish to partake in the war had already been escorted to the Americas. There was nothing to lose.

The last line, I sung with all my heart.

"O Canada! We stand on guard for thee!"

And when I pushed the button, I closed my eyes. When I had opened them, I was standing among a field that was surrounded by maple trees. The hills were coloured in bright pinks and reds, the colour of lillies and roses. I looked up just in time to see an eagle soaring through the sky.

From behind me, I heard a familiar voice yell out,

"Hey, Canada!"

I turned around, and smiled at what I saw.

* * *

**Author's note:**

My first fan fiction. Canada and America are the last opposing forces against whatever they're fighting against.

Alfred was killed by Germany and Russia. Or was he?

France was killed by the two italian brothers, and Austria. Canada was supposed to be reinforcements, but they were too late. He had managed to sneak in during the execution and only watch.

England, America, and Canada go to Japan to confirm that Japan is on their side. But Japan is actually on the opposing side, and kills England. America kills Japan.

The ending place is where all the nations go when they've died. eye dee kay.


End file.
